The Evolution Question: Part 3-Feeling Wanted
by raichuwriter
Summary: The world's best man and Pokemon combo, fighting?


The Evolution Question:  
Part Two: Feeling Wanted  
  
The third installment of this series. I was just thinking of this during a boring day, I'm glad I had the motivation to write it down. It turned out better than I thought.   
  
  
  
  
To recap, Ash, the new leader of the StormCloud Gym, loses his first match to the young trainer with the Lediba when Raichu becomes overconfident and cuts off Ash. A Pichu defeats Raichu and Ash was about to scold him...  
  
"Raichu...we need to work on your attitude!" Ash could not believe what had just happened. Pikachu would never have cut Ash's orders off. His strength had obviously gotten to his head.   
He turned to begin a pacing lecture. "Raichu, strategy is as important in battling as strength. Remember in Vermillion where we had to use agility? Raichu...Raichu?" Ash turned around to see that Raichu wasn't in the room. He walked to the back of the gym, and discovered Raichu was training. Ash had set up a fenced area with 5 in-air targets that could be shocked multiple times. "CHU! CHU!" Raichu was showing no mercy to these targets. "Raichu, " Ash called, "Whatcha doing buddy?" "Rai Rai Rai...CHU! Raichu Rai CHU!" Raichu repeatedly belted out.  
"So, lemme get this straight. You are saying you obviously are not good enough and will train until you meet MY high standards? Raichu....you....." Ash was cut off by his mother. "Ashy! Come eat lunch, there is another trainer coming this afternoon to battle."  
Ash turned excitedly to his star Pokémon. "Hear that Raichu, one of Mom's incredible lunches, and then another battle!" Raichu just kept shocking targets. "Raichu, come on we..." Ash started.  
"Raichu Raichu Raichu! Rai Rai Rai! Chu Rai Chu Raichu!" Raichu screamed at Ash, obviously upset at the whole situation.  
"Fine! Stay here and train! I don't need you to defend this gym!" Ash stormed off toward the house, Raichu shocked a few more targets, but then turned toward Ash's direction. "Rai.... chu?"  
  
  
"So Mom, tell me about this trainer." Ash asked his mother. "Well, he said he was very proud of his water and flying types."  
His mother responded, flipping another grilled cheese sandwhich.  
"Oh no, " Ash thought to himself. "Raichu would have a field day against this trainer, if he wanted to battle." Ash decided he would have to try and find another Pokémon. He grabbed his pack and 5 Ultra Balls. "Mom, I'm going to catch an Electric type for this trainer!" Ash ran off just as Raichu arrived at the house. "Rai, Rai Rai, chu chu!" (And to think I was going to say sorry!)   
  
After 3 hours, Ash returned home, disappointed. "Who would have thought it, 3 Magnetons and a Voltorb, and all of them escaped!" Ash thought. He saw that the trainer had already arrived and was eating in the Umbrella. "Oh there you are, my name's Chris. Let's go battle for that badge! 3 on 3!" The trainer said.  
  
They faced off in the tall brown building that was the StormCloud gym. "Go, Pidgeot!" Chris sent out the red and white ball, and it unleashed an incredibly large bird type. "Why aren't you here, Raichu?" Ash muttered. "Go, Bulbasaur.... Oh no!" Ash cried as he realized his Bulbasaur was doomed. "Bad choice, Pidgeot Whirlwind!" The wind easily blew the little grass type against the wall and he was out. "Bulbasaur return, go Charizard!" Ash sent out the immense Dragon type. "Fly up and use flame-thrower!" Charizard flew to the top of the gym, out of sight, and unleashed a line of fire. Pidgeot squeaked and fell to the ground. "Pidgeot, good job, rest now! Go Wartortle!" The aged turtle Pokémon came from the ball. "Wartortle, use Ice Beam!" He opened his mouth as wide as possible and unleashed a powerful beam of ice. Charizard tried to withstand the onslaught, he fought it off but his foot froze in the process. "Charizard, Hyper Beam!" Charizard gathered in brightly colored energy, and unleashed a beam so powerful it blew Wartortle thru the door. "Oh No! Wartortle return! Time for my ace in the hole! I choose you, Gyrados!" A towering slinky dragon was unleashed. "Ok, Charizard, Fire Spin!" Ash commanded. Charizard shook his foot, roared, and collapsed. (*See end). "Oh man! Charizard, return!" Charizard was zapped to the ball. "Who can I use now? Not Muk, he is not strong enough yet. Snorlax doesn't wake up until next week. Maybe, no Squirtle has no chance here...." Ash thought. "Ash, if you have no Pokémon to use, then according to the rules, I..." "Rai...CHU!" The tall mouse type dove from the ceiling and landed in his square. "Raichu, you came back! OK, Go! Give it a thunder!" Ash said, almost giddy his star had returned. Raichu jumped into the air, gathered all the electricity he could hold, and unleashed it with a loud crack. There was no way Gyrados, with a double weakness to Electric types (Water AND flying), could withstand it all as he quickly collapsed. "I'm sorry Chris, that's the way...."Ash started. "No, it's OK. I needed this; my first gyms were too easy, now I see I need to train harder. And there is another gym down the road. Thank you for battling me." Chris said as he recalled Gyrados and left. "Rai...CHU!" The mouse jumped into the air, as did Ash. "Out first defense! WOOHOO!  
Raichu, I'm sorry." Raichu shook his head. "Raichu, Raichu, Rai." The mouse told Ash. "I don't care whose fault it is, we're friends now! Come on, let's go have a sandwhich!"  
  
(* Charizard fell under frozen status, and after withstanding Ice Beam to the point he did, he only had a few HP left, which he lost on his first turn.)  
  
Well, this one has an actual ending, but I can always write more. Lemme know what you think!  
  
  



End file.
